Perdida
by Gaby007
Summary: ¿Y si se atreve? Sentimientos encontrados, muchas confusiones, algo de celos y quizá, ¿un nuevo amor? Kotonoha está confundida, luego del festival escolar hay alguien que está dispuesto a intentar estar con ella, pese a que siga amando a Makoto y siga usando excusas para el amor ya perdido. Taisuke x Kotonoha.
Decidí comenzar en este fandom con esta idea que tenía desde… bueno, desde que terminé el anime. Hace como dos semanas. Creo… Normalmente no soy de ver anime, pero este ya tenía mi atención desde que vi algunos videos sobre el juego. Entonces, cuando conocí el gusto que Taisuke parecía tener por Kotonoha, y luego del capítulo 9 me dije, ¿por qué no? Y hoy, día 1 de marzo del presente año, por fin me digné a escribir mi idea.

No creo que este fanfic tenga demasiados capítulos, es más una idea casual. De hecho estaba debatiéndome entre hacerlo one-shot o un fanfic de capítulos. Pero de 10 no va a pasar, eso es seguro.

Si el capítulo parece agradable para los lectores, y al menos hay una persona que quiere que la continúe, yo con gusto lo haré. ¡Aquí mi nueva idea!

 **Perdida.**

 **Capítulo 1.-** Amor traicionado.

Para todos sus conocidos, fue una grata sorpresa que al día que le seguía el festival Taisuke se haya presentado con un humor excelente en la preparatoria. En una ocasión del día escolar este se encontró con la adorable Kotonoha, y no dudó en acorralarla para hablar. Bueno, en realidad, el chico hasta fue a buscarla a su aula. Un encuentro casual tampoco.

— ¡Estaba tan nervioso ayer por la noche que no pude dormir! Qué lástima que no bailamos juntos. —Le había dicho en aquél día. — ¡Haré lo mejor que pueda! No quiero fallarte, Katsura-san.

La chica había bajado la cabeza y hacia fruncido un poco las cejas. El joven no perdió la sonrisa, ni su ánimo, y mucho menos pudo con el nervioso palpitar de su corazón.

Buscó algo en su bolsillo mientras seguía hablando.

— Si te parece bien… —Se aclaró la garganta, y entonces sucedió. Sacó dos boletos amarillos. Se los acercó tanto a la cara que la dama se sobresaltó también. — Lo he obtenido a cambio de tres mees de preparar el o-bento! Tickets especiales para la cena de navidad. —Abrió un ojo y se atrevió a verla, lo que estaba a punto de decir lo pone mas nervioso, pero para su positividad él piensa que eso lo hace sentir más vivo. — ¡Tengamos una hermosa y muy blanca navidad! … O algo así, haha… —El joven comenzó a ampliar su sonrisa, una bobalicona sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios mientras esperaba una respuesta, una positiva para él.

Y la tuvo.

Hubo un silencio luego de que Taisuke terminara de hablar, en donde la dama pensaba en su decisión. Estaba lo suficientemente herida como para olvidar por un momento su fuerte amor y pensar para ella misma. ¿Esto le haría bien? No solo pensó en ella, también en Kokoro. ¿Ella aceptaría a Sawanaga con gusto? Se mordió el labio y apretó los puños, no está segura. Una blanca navidad… Ella quería eso, pero no la quería con Taisuke.

— Estoy enamorada de Makoto, es por eso que no puedo corresponderte completamente. Aún. —Por fin habló, Konotoha alzó el rostro y lo miró directo a los ojos.

Taisuke los contempló, unos hermosos ojos de un color violeta obscuro, bastante hermosos. Podría perderse todo el día en ellos…

— ¡No me importa! Aún si tardas, tengo la confianza en que lo lograré. —Aunque su voz flaqueó un poco, y su sonrisa también, continuó insistiendo. — Sé que lo haré bien. No he tenido nunca una novia, pero puedo aprender a cuidar de una. ¡Leeré manuales!

— Si el sentimiento es mutuo está bien. Pero no lo es.

— Entonces hagamos esto. Te invito como una buena amiga.

Ella volvió a bajar la mirada, una amiga. Eso suena mejor, pero sigue negándose a aceptar.

Taisuke se acercó a ella luego de otro silencio de al menos diez segundos, le tomó de las manos –asustando a Kotonoha– y por ello ella volvió a alzar el rostro. Se asustó más cuando lo vió tan cerca e instintivamente se puso tensa e intentó alejarse, no le fue permitido.

— Kotonoha…

Ha usado su nombre…

De repente, Taisuke se hincó sobre una de sus rodillas y alzó el rostro para seguir viendo a la dama, está frente a aquellos hermosos muslos de la joven, cubiertos por unas mayas un poco más altas a lo normal. Seguro para esconder un poco las marcas que le dejó el día de ayer. Es de aquí su buen humor.

— ¡Por favor, sal conmigo y dame una oportunidad! —Olvida a Makoto… Casi lo decía, y casi se le escapaba, pero al instante de terminar su frase la joven mostró su tristeza en forma líquida con unas silenciosas lágrimas.

— Sawanaga…

Sus manos fueron delicadamente apretadas, mientras la mente de la joven no era más que un laberinto en donde la propia Kotonoha comenzaba a perderse. ¿Intentarlo o no? ¿Intentarlo o no…? ¿Makoto?

Al instante de pensar en ese nombre, otras imágenes llegaron a su mente. No eran imágenes agradables, desde el día en que encontró a esos dos sosteniendo relaciones sexuales en la azotea, hasta la noche en la que los vió darse un beso luego de termina su baile. Su corazón dolió, fuerte. Casi temió llegar a morir en ese momento de tan fuerte presión.

— Sawanaga… —Repitió, notó que su voz era un asco ahora. Las piernas de Kotonoha comenzaron a temblar, el joven la sostuvo en sus brazos apenas las piernas de la pelipurpura dieron indicios de fallar. Si no fuera por él, ahora ella estaría en el suelo. Preocupado, la empujó un poco hasta que su espalda tocara la pared y la dejó sentada ahí, entonces él se sentó a su lado y la apoyó a su costado, abrazándola con un brazo por encima de los hombros. Lo correcto sería llevarla a la enfermería y dejarla descansar, pero está siendo egoísta. Quiere su respuesta.

Kotonoha se apoyó en él, y entonces hubo otro silencio, que era roto de vez en cuando por bajos sollozos de la dama. Finalmente, cuando Taisuke pensó en volver a insistir, se escuchó una baja respuesta, tan baja que por un momento Taisuke pensó que la había imaginado.

— Por favor, Sawanaga…

Pero no la imaginó. Bajó la mirada hacia Kotonoha y la miró, insistente.

— Por favor… —Continuó Kotonoha. — Cuida de mi…

— Kotonoha… ¡Yo, lo haré! ¡Con todo gusto! ¡Por supuestísimo que sí, me escuchas! ¡Voy a cuidarte muy bien!

•○●•○●•○●•○●•○●

Concluye el corto capítulo 1, con una decisión importante, una damisela herida y un hombre dispuesto a aprender a cuidar de alguien. Conozco la personalidad de Taisuke, también sé lo que le hizo a Sekai en la novela gráfica y su personalidad con las damas, peeero eso no hace nada más que hacerlo más interesante a mis ojos. Si el fanfic te gustó, agradó o disgustó, me gustaría saberlo por medio de algún comentario, los suelo contestar al siguiente capítulo~


End file.
